


Good Enough

by Nini_b20



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Letter, M/M, Sad, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini_b20/pseuds/Nini_b20
Summary: Jaemin writes a letter.





	Good Enough

He took a deep breath. He could do it. He could finally tell everyone what was going on in his mind. He would be able to shout out to the world what really happened. He smiled saddly as he looked another time at the paper where all of this was written. He handed the note to his best friend. Said best friend stared at the page in disbelief. He read it to himself.

 

_Dear everybody and nobody,_

_This year has been emotionally horrible for me. I guess you don’t really care but anyway, I really want to write it._

_I had a boyfriend at the beginning of the year, you didn’t know, right ?_

_A lot of people didn’t know about it after all._

_I tried to give him all I could and had to listen to him telling me how other people were so much better than me._

_As I became more self-conscious, he became to tell me I had mental disorders._

_It made everything worse. I couldn’t even eat anymore._

_In the end, he began to give his love to somebody else, and he was pretty mean with me._

_Well, it wasn’t like I could still feel something._

_He tried to change me. He even tried to make me the culprit in the break up._

_I was broken. He broke me._

_I guess I wasn’t enough. Like for everything I do._

_I wish I could say “I like you” to someone. I wish I wouldn’t have to worry about a relationship._

_I still feel bad for not being able to talk to some friends who remind me of this period of my life._

_But I guess I have to live like that._

_Maybe one day I’ll be good enough for somebody._

_Love,_

_Jaemin._

 

Donghyuck looked up from the letter, tears in his eyes. In vain, Jaemin was already gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, I think it was the worst work I ever did but I had to post it.  
> By the way, the title is a song by Little Mix, you really should listen to it.


End file.
